


I Love You And That's All I Really Know

by egoanesthesia



Series: Beacause He Really Knows Me: Intimacy Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Deserves Nice Things, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Husbands, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: David and Patrick listening to Love Story (Taylor's Version). This is just 800 words of soft husbands being soft oops.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Beacause He Really Knows Me: Intimacy Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016362
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	I Love You And That's All I Really Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scullymuldrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullymuldrs/gifts).



> hi friends!!
> 
> mkay this is the shortest thing i've ever written but i wrote most of this half asleep the day the song came out, then forgot about it until i was also half asleep last night and decided to finish it!!
> 
> this is also a fill for intimacy prompt 51. slow dancing!!
> 
> this one is for all the Taylor Swift fans in the fandom <3
> 
> thank you, brobeckology for reading this over and to Rach on twitter for giving me the title ily both!!
> 
> i'm gifting this to you scullymuldrs <3 hope u enjoy, love!!
> 
> Work title from Love Story by Taylor Swift and series title from Call It What You Want by Taylor Swift.
> 
> enjoy!!

"Patrick! It's out! It's here!" David calls excitedly, bouncing slightly on his toes.

"Finally!" Patrick replies as he walks back into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him and heading straight to David.

"Are you ready? Are we ready for this?"

"David, press play already," Patrick says, hooking his chin over his husband's shoulder so that he can see David's phone screen .

"Okay...here we go," David says softly, exhaling shakily as his thumb hovers over the play button.

With his phone on full volume, David sets it on the nightstand and then hits play, turning back to face his husband.

Patrick reaches out to take David's hand and pull him in closer as the opening bars of  _ Love Story (Taylor's Version) _ begin playing.

The last twenty-four hours since Taylor had announced the  _ Fearless _ re-recording being released soon, and the simultaneous announcement of the  _ Love Stor _ y re-recording for today, both David and Patrick have been buzzing around excitedly. They'd played Taylor's music at any chance they got throughout the day, even slipping in a few songs on David's carefully curated jazz playlist for the store.

They'd put  _ Fearless _ on while making dinner, singing and dancing along, then, to keep with the theme, they'd watched the Reputation Stadium Tour on Interflix as they cuddled up on the couch with glasses of wine in hand. Both men could be heard humming Taylor Swift songs as they got ready for bed and not so patiently waited for midnight.

_ Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run _

David can feel his husband's soft lips moving against his neck as Patrick softly sings along to the song, face buried in the space between David's neck and shoulder that he long ago claimed as his. 

David let's his hands slip underneath the back of Patrick's sleep shirt, his fingers gently tracing up and down his husband's spine. He hears the small hitch in Patrick's voice at the sensation and twists his lips, trying to tame his smile.

Patrick turns his head slightly, playfully biting at his favourite spot on his husband's neck, then soothing it with a flurry of tiny kisses. He slides one of his hands up David's back and behind his head, carding his fingers through David's hair.

Wrapped in each other's arms and wearing matching bright smiles, they gently sway to the music. 

As the music picks up, Patrick takes one of David's hands in his own and steps back a bit. 

David tilts his head, his expression slightly confused, but Patrick just smiles on return.

"Spin," Patrick whispers, not wanting to disrupt the soft moment they've created.

David's eyes light up and he squeezes Patrick's hand twice, before spinning away from his husband and then back into his arms.

Patrick catches him and pulls him back into his chest, dropping a quick kiss to David's temple.

David turns back so that he's facing Patrick, both men wearing matching radiant smiles.

_ Is this in my head, I don't know what to think, he knelt to the ground then pulled out a ring and said marry me Juliet, you never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know _

"I love you," David whispers as he pulls his husband in closer again, dropping a quick kiss to his lips and tightening his arms around him.

Patrick responds by placing a succession of three little kisses to his favourite spot on David's neck, causing David to shimmy happily in his arms.

The song slowly comes to an end and Patrick decides on a grand finale. 

As the music dies down, Patrick slowly pulls out of his husband's grip again and slowly lowers him into a dip, leaning down to press their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Patrick pulls himself and David back into a standing position, still wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you," David says softly, kissing his husband again.

"I love you," Patrick replies, squeezing his husband's waist as he presses another kiss to his lips.

"Bedtime?" David asks, feeling himself slowly drifting off against his husband's chest.

Patrick nods, kissing the top of his head, then leads him to the bed. They crawl into bed, with Patrick cuddling in closer.

"G'night honey... 'mloveyou," David slurs sleepily, shimmying a bit in his husband's arms as he snuggles down into Patrick's embrace.

"Goodnight, my love. I love you too," Patrick replies, slipping his hand under David's shirt to gently scratch at the small of his back. 

David makes a small, happy sound as he dozes off and Patrick absolutely can't help himself at how adorable his husband is. He drops a gentle kiss to the top of David's head before closing his eyes and drifting off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are a writer's best friend!! they mean the world to me <3
> 
> stay safe and take care of yourselves and each other!
> 
> Cris xoxo


End file.
